Sans VS Vriska Serket
SansVSVrisky.png|TrashtaChief2003 Sans vs Vriska omg.png|Pikart767 TrashVSTrash.png|MastaChief2003 V2 Sans VS Vriska.png|MastaChief2003 Sans_vs._Vriska.png|GalacticAttorney Sans vs Vriska.PNG|GameboyAdv MegalovaniaDeathBatlelolololol.jpeg|Diegoampage Sans VS Vriska Serket is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle and collab between TrashtaChief2003 and Pikart767. Featuring Sans from the popular Indie Video Game Undertale and Vriska Serket from the popular Indie Web Comic Homestuck. Description Undertale vs Homestuck! Whenever it's attempting to stop a genocide in one case, or causing it in the other, these two use a badass song only known as Megalovania while doing it. With their special right eyes, will Vriska be lucky enough to survive the punny skeleton, or will Sans give her a time that she's really not going to like? Interlude Sans Vriska Serket DEATH BATTLE! It happened like it was a blur, before everyone knew it or saw it coming, a hella lot of monsters from the entire underground were killed... including the younger brother of a certain blue jacketed pun-loving font speaking skeleton, known as Sans, witnessing the death of his own brother and many others to a certain special eyed gray skinned female human with horns. "HUMAN, YOU'RE HEADING DOWN A DARK PATH... LET ME HELP YOU BECOME A GOO-" The leaner and taller skeleton had managed to say, before his head was punched off by a impatient Vriska. "W-WELL I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN, S-STILL! I BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF YOU JUST TRY!" Soon after, Vriska stepped onto the skeleton's skull, cracking it, before stomping right through, turning it into dust, which Papyrus' body soon followed. "This time stay dead!!!!!!!!" The words of the female's voice continued to ring in his head, enraging him slightly more the more he hears them. But soon, he was going to meet up with the Gray Human, face to face. "Sans, aren't you going to evacuate with the others?" Shaking from the daydream and back into reality, he looked at Grillby, who had held shelter for a small amount of the survivors in Snowdin, A message had came a minute ago and told everyone in the underground to evacuate, Undyne had fallen. Most of which did, the few 4 or 5 remaining were either staying or packing up their belongings for the journey. Grillby was one of those people, one of the two who was going to be staying. "oh uh, you can say i'll be leaving soon, but not to evacuate. i've got something personal to do" Sans replied, which caused Grillby to tilt his flaming head. He knew that she had killed Papyrus, but was he really going to..? "Are you going to fight the human? That's not like you." Sans' eyes had disappeared from his sockets while proceeding to say "it's not just that ." "i have the feeling that she has done this up there too, admit it, she's a huge threat to not just us, but the actual humans too." Sans' eyes came back, as he sighed and got up. "welp, i better get going, the sooner the better." Sans said, but before he was about to walk out, Grillby threw him a bottle of ketchup. "Good luck." Sans tucked in his jacket, as he nodded back at Grillby and walked into the cold and empty outdoors of Snowdin. As the dust covered skies blow overhead. ... Vriska walked in the empty, but long hallway called the Judgement Hall, humming her own theme. She was nearly half way there, before a bone wall appeared directly in front of her "What the hell?" She turned around, and saw Sans, holding his hand up into the air. "he he he." Sans chuckled. "heya, you've been really ''busy, huh?" Vriska smirked, she was pretty damn busy trying to get out of this dusty place. oh and also committing mass genocide. "Aren't you that skeletons' 8rother? I suppose you want revenge, then. H8 to br8k it to you, but how are ''you ''going to stop me? Tell jokes until I die? Come on! Tell me! Tell me how the fuck you're going to kill me!" Vriska challenged. "revenge? oh nonononono it's not just revenge..." Sans shrugged and winked. "let's just say you've been judged for every action you've done." "So let me guess, i'm pretty much the worst thing that has ever came down here, and because of that i'm being sentenced to death by your cute little bone tricks." Vriska said as sarcastically as she could. "oh what do you know you got it pretty right, and you know what that means." Sans said, attempting to keep his tone, Vriska was starting to annoy him. "Oh my goddddddddd you sound so much like Terezi when she tries to "convict me" for stuff i likely did." Sans didn't know anything about a Terezi, and it didn't concern him, before starting off with his iconic starting words, or he was about to, and then said out a new thing. "Heh, maybe you'll change, maybe you'll listen to my brother's last words." Vriska laughed. "Oh what's this! I was expecting a fight, not you trying to spare me like your weak 8rother did! I've already excepted that i'm not a good person, and let's all be honest, who the fuck cares!!!!!!!!!" Vriska ran up and attempted to land a punch down into Sans' skull. "Let's see if you're lucky enough to take this!" Before it could even land, Sans move out of the way, hands still in the pocket, as Vriska looked back up at him. "you're right, who am i kidding?" Vriska attempted to kick Sans, who dodged once again. "you've been a jackass this entire time you've been down here, why now would sparing work." "so hey, if killing's what i've gotta do, i ain't got a problem with that." Vriska attempted to punch Sans once more, however, Sans dodged again, as his eyes disappeared again. "having said that..." Vriska attempted to to punch with the other arm, however, Sans grabbed the arm and dodged, before saying right in front of her face. "burn in hell! " Before being slammed into the back of the judgement hall by Sans' gravity manipulation, which Vriska slid back in a attempt to regain her balance, the two were far away from each other, divided by the long hall, as the dusty skies covered the window, making the room nearly pitch black thanks to the dust. "Come on, i'll make you take the first move, because right after, i'm going to kick your skeleton ass!" "alrighty then, here we go... ...You dirty brother killer." '''FIGHT!!!!!!!!' Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MastaChief2003 Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Undertale vs Homestuck' themed Death Battles Category:Pikart767 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years